Mikey one-shorts TMNT
by aguimc
Summary: una serie de one-shorts y mini-historias que se centraran en mikey, solo mini-historias salidas de mi cabeza que no puedo evitar escribir. no hay mucho que decir solo eso, si tienen alguna critica, sera aceptada, pero no sean muy crueles plisss . es mi primera historia.
1. veneno parte 1

**_Resumen: mikey no se siente bien, y cuando no da mas con el dolor, se vera obligado a mostrar su dolor a sus he_** ** _rmanos, pero no intencionalmente._**

VENENO

parte 1:

Un vagón de tren pasaba rápidamente por las calles de New York, mas específicamente el tortumovil.

-donnie, ¿cuanto falta?-pregunto el líder conduciendo.

-poco, pronto llegaremos-responde el genio.

-¿alguien me repite el plan?-pregunto el quelonio de naranja.

-al parecer el clan del pie robara un par de químicos y nosotros tenemos que detenerlos, vamos para allá-le respondió donnie algo fastidiado por tener que volver a repetir el plan.

-ah... bueno-respondió tímido al detectar el fastidio de su hermano.

-YA LLEGAMOS-anuncio el genio.

Leo freno, y cuando salieron notaron que el lugar era una fabrica de químicos.

-¿es aquí?-pregunto leo.

-según mis coordenadas, si-dijo donnie mirando su t-pod.

-entonces entremos-dijo rapha.

-con sigilo ninja-pronuncio leo.

Subieron al techo y entraron por ahí, al entrar vieron a razar, cara de pez y garra de tigre, con un par de robo pies.

-nada difícil, donnie y mikey, recuperen los químicos, rapha, nosotros nos encargamos de la distracción-dijo leo y sus hermanos asintieron.

-mikey, sigue me-dijo donnie a su hermano, este asintió.

Rapha y leo ya habían comenzado a distraer y pelear con los mutantes y los robo pies.

Razar de repente detecto el olor de la tortuga de naranja y al voltearse se encontró con donnie y mikey, quitándoles los químicos robados.

-ven aquí, tortuga-gruño razar y se dirigió a atacar a la tortuga de naranja.

Mikey lo esquivo, miro a donnie, este asintió, mikey empezó a provocar a razar para que este lo siguiera a el y no se concentrara en su hermano genio dándole tiempo para recuperar los químicos.

Mikey seguía peleando contra razar y por des concentrarse recibió un zape de parte del perro que lo envió a volar contra una ventanilla, que iba a un cuarto lleno de químicos, atravesando los vidrios.

-MIKEY!!!-exclamo leo, se escapo de garra de tigre y fue a ver a su hermano menor.

Este se levanto con cuidado de los vidrios y distintas sustancias que cayeron sobre el.

-¿mikey estas bien?-pregunto leo sacándole un par de cristales de la cabeza.

-si estoy bien, no me paso nada-dijo tranquilo, miro su brazo y vio una sustancia roja sobre el, se la limpio rápido con la palma de la mano.

-bien, creo que donnie termino-le dijo un tanto inseguro al ver la sustancia roja de antes, pero le resto importancia-vamos-mikey asintió.

MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE

Habían vuelto victoriosos de su misión, mikey lo único que hizo fue ir a su cuarto, ya se hacia tarde y había que dormir.

De repente comenzó a sentir unos mareos, estaba por decir que no era nada, pero luego sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, que el aire no llegaba.

Se desespero.

Estaba por salir a avisarle a sus hermanos, pero luego pensó.

 _es tarde, no creo que sea bueno molestarlos, no es nada, solo un mareo._

Se dijo a si mismo sintiendo el aire regresar de nuevo a su cuerpo.

Un poco aturdido por lo sucedido solo se limito a acostarse a dormir y olvidarlo, mañana amanecería mejor.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Mikey de nuevo despertó con mareos y náuseas, su estomago se revolvía, pero el no le dio importancia y se levanto a hacer el desayuno.

-buenos días mikey-saludo leo entrando a la cocina.

-buenas-respondió mikey y al segundo entraron donnie y rapha.

-buenas leo, mikey-saludo donnie y luego rapha.

Mientras desayunaban donnie hablo.

-mikey, te vez... pálido, muy pálido-y si, esa mañana mikey estaba muy pálido, como si la sangre lo hubiera abandonado por completo.

-estoy bien-respondió mikey sin importancia, tal ves era solo producto de sus mareos, los cual no tenia pensado mencionar.

Donnie iba a decir algo hasta que entro splinter.

-hijos mios, el entrenamiento va a empezar-dijo splinter entrando.

-hai sensei-respondieron los cuatro al unisono.

Fueron al doyo, splinter les dijo que pelearían, rapha contra mikey, y donnie contra leo, los ganadores se enfrentarían.

Mikey y rapha fueron primero.

-no te tendré piedad, enano-le dijo rapha sonriendo.

-pues yo tampoco, raphie-mikey sonrió con malicia.

-¡que no me llames así!-y comenzaron a pelear.

Después de un rato peleando, se encontraban frente a frente, sin moverse mientras que leo y donnie miraban la pelea.

De repente mikey sintió náuseas.

 _no ahora no..._

Pensó empezando a sentirse sin aire, con su nunchaku aun en mano, se llevo la mano al pecho, queriendo recuperar aire.

Splinter lo miro raro.

Mikey sintió las nauseas en su garganta, iba a vomitar, intento retenerlo pero no le sirvió.

El solo vomito, pero cuando vio al piso, solo vio una mancha roja.

Era sangre.

sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecieron por completo, soltó sus nunchakus, y termino por desmallarse el.

-MIKEY/MIGUEL ANGEL!!!-gritaron al unisono su padre y hermanos.

 ** _que les parecio?_**

 ** _bueno, malo?_**

 ** _acepto criticas pero no crueles ._**

 ** _si quieren comenten si el siguiente cap es la segunda parte o un one-short._**

 ** _bye bye_**


	2. veneno parte 2

**_no pos esta es la continuación_** ** _de veneno, espero disfrutéis que lo hice con cariño :3_** ** _y en la escuela XD._**

VENENO

parte 2:

-MIKEY/MIGUEL ÁNGEL!!!-gritaron al unisono su padre y hermanos.

Donnie se levanto de su lugar, aterrado, y como rayo fue a donde mikey.

Se arrodillo frente a el y se fijo que aun respiraba, lo hacia a medias.

-¿donnie que tiene?-pregunto leo preocupado.

-no lo se, pero esta muy pálido, debo llevarlo al laboratorio-dijo mirando a rapha.

Este asintió, y cargo a mikey para llevarlo al laboratorio mientras leo y splinter los seguian.

Rapha recostó a mikey en una mesa de metal y donnie pidió que se retiraran, tenia que atenderlo. Tomo una muestra de sangre y la llevo a su microscopio y la analizo-no...-dijo sorprendido y horrorizado.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Rapha y leo esperaban en la sala, el maestro splinter había ido a meditar.

-cuando se supone que saldrá?-pregunto rapha desesperado.

-dale tiempo, de seguro...-no termino leo, porque donnie los había llamado.

Como si fueran un rayo, corrieron al laboratorio solo para encontrar a mikey aun inconsciente. El estaba aun recostado en la mesa, seguía pálido, y tenia un aparato respiratorio donde se veía el vapor de su respiración.

-donnie...¿que paso?-pregunto preocupado leo.

-chicos esto es serio-dijo donnie con el seno fruncido mientras se dirigía a su computadora.

Leo y rapha se miraron y lo siguieron.

-¿que tiene?-pregunto rapha.

-es que...mikey esta en serio peligro-dijo donnie.

-eso no me dice nada, explica te-dijo un rapha ya malhumorado.

-he extraído una muestra de sangre de su sistema, y sus células se están desintegrando-tomo aire-me fije y al parecer sus células se exprimen hasta estallar, convirtiéndose en sangre liquida que luego su cuerpo debe expulsar, por eso el vomito de sangre. Eso incluye a sus pulmones, los cual se están dañando, dificultando su capacidad para respirar. Si no hacemos algo, seguirá perdiendo sangre hasta que sus células no contengan la presión y muera-termino de explicar donnie.

Leo y rapha quedaron de piedra en sus lugares, ¿¡COMO ES ESO POSIBLE!?

-QUE!?!?!-dijeron leo y rapha al unisono.

-lo que oyeron-dijo donnie.

-entonces...mo-morira-tartamudeo rapha temiendo lo peor.

-no...tal vez consiga crear un antídoto, pero no se cual fue la causa -dijo pensativo donnie.

Leo lo pensó un poco y luego sus ojos se abrí rieron como platos.

-LOS QUÍMICOS!!!-exclamo leo dejando a donnie y a rapha desconcertados.

-espera...que?-pregunto donnie.

-los químicos, cuando razar arrojo a mikey contra la sala, cayo sobre muchos químicos que habían ahí, de seguro uno de esos lo afecto-dijo leo explicando su teoría.

-entonces uno de esos químicos debió ser una especie de veneno, ¿sabes específicamente cual fue?-pregunto donnie.

-creo...pero creo que eso lo sabe mikey, ¿cuando crees que despertara?-dijo leo.

-en un par de horas tal vez, debe recuperar aire, ya que había dejado de respirar-aclaro donnie.

-¿y ahora?-pregunto rapha.

-deberíamos dejarlo descansar, ¿pueden traerle una almuada y una sabana para que descanse?-dijo donnie y rapha asintió.

-yo iré a avisarle al maestro splinter de la situación-dijo leo y se fue.

Donnie se acerco a su hermanito inconsciente y se sentó a su lado-tranquilo hermanito, haré todo lo posible para curarte, no te preocupes-tomo su mano y sintió un ligero apretón, donnie sonrió.

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS

Pusieron la cabeza de mikey sobre una almuada y lo taparon con una sabana, aun seguía con el aparato respiratorio.

El comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su vista y miro al techo. Volteo su cabeza a la derecha y vio a donnie apoyado sobre sus brazos sobre la mesa durmiendo, volteo a la izquierda y vio a rapha y a leo de la misma manera.

Intento moverse y en eso despertó donnie.

-MIKEY!!!-exclamo alegre donnie, despertando a leo y a rapha de un susto.

Cuidadosamente le saco el aparato respiratorio de la boca y le acaricio la cabeza.

Mikey lo veía confundido.

-que...?-pregunto confundido mikey.

-no pasa nada, luego te explicamos-le dijo leo.

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto rapha extrañamente cariñoso (?).

Mikey al escuchar eso sintió nauseas.

-no...no tengo hambre-respondió, y sus hermanos lo vieron sorprendidos.

-¿seguro?-aclaro leo.

-seguro-asintió mikey.

-¿y algo de beber?-hablo donnie.

Mikey sintió de nuevo nauseas.

-no...esta bien-aclaro de nuevo, y esta ves lo miraron con preocupación.

-mikey...has estado inconsciente 4 horas, y no has comido desde el desayuno, ¿estas bien?-pregunto donnie cuidadoso.

-solo...siento nauseas-dijo mikey.

-¿y solo te traemos agua?-pregunto leo.

-no lo se...-

-mikey, tal vez tengas razón, comer puede dañar te, pero si no tomas nada podrías deshidratar te-le dijo donnie.

-okey...-dijo mikey no muy seguro y rapha fue a buscarle algo para tomar.

Rapha volvió con un vaso con agua y se lo entrego a mikey.

Mikey lo miro inseguro y decidió tomarlo, apenas un trago cruzo por su garganta, las nauseas aumentaron, y con la punta del vaso aun en su boca, el agua clara del vaso se volvió roja, atragantándose.

Se saco el vaso de la boca rápidamente y comenzó a toser en sus manos, manchando las a estas de rojo.

-MIKEY!!!-gritaron sus hermanos, rapha tomo el vaso, y leo le puso un trapo en su boca para que tociera ahí.

-lo...siento-dijo mikey apenado y avergonzado mientras se volvía a relajar.

-no importa-raph le dijo suave.

-hay mikey, ¿como podrás tomar las cosas?-dijo donnie entristecido por la situación de su hermanito.

-estaré bien...-dijo mikey.

 ** _¿y ahora?_**

 ** _¿que tal?_**

 ** _pobresito mikey en lo que se metio :'(_**

 ** _maldito razar pa'que lo tira a los químicos :P_**

 ** _okya XD_** ** _espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _y el próximo sera un one-short_** **_de..._**

 ** _MIKEY!!!_**

 ** _publico: no pos wow -.-_**

 ** _okno XD_**

 ** _elijan con quien:_**

 ** _rapha_**

 ** _donnie_**

 ** _leo_**

 ** _a ver que me dicen O.o_**

 ** _bye bye_**


	3. pedidos :3

**_HOLA!_**

 ** _ME EXTRAÑARON? *se escuchan grillos* AUCH MI KOKORO :'(_**

 ** _OKNO XD_**

 ** _Bueno, aqui queria comentrales que desde ahora pueden hacer pedidos :3_**

 ** _No_** ** _crean que no actualizare "veneno", es mas, actualizare_** ** _esa historia en unos dias, pero al ser una historia de one-shorts_** **_debo de hacer variaciones._**

 ** _Y no eh pidido actualizar por falta de tiempo._**

 ** _Pero ahora lo tengo :D_**

 ** _Pueden_ _pedirme lo que quieran, pero obvio al ser la historia de mikey, tiene que ser sobre el._**

 ** _Sobre ecenas de amor fraternal, tienen que ser especificos, ya sea de un hermano en particular, o con todos, o tambien splinter, karai, etc._**

 ** _Con respecto al yaoi..._**

 ** _pueden pedirlo, pero tiene requerimientos especificos._**

 ** _Primero, mikey tiene que ser uke (no lo veo como un seme .)_**

 ** _Segundo, tiene que ser solo con los hermanos, no me sale con los villanos, o con cualquier otro._**

 ** _Tercero, pueden pedir lemon, como tambien algo adorable y tierno._**

 ** _Cuarto, como antes, sean espicificos por lo que quieren._**

 ** _Ire subiendo sus pedidos como tambien valla subiendo mis propias creaciones._**

 ** _Pero cuando digo que se cierran, se cierran._**

 ** _Asi cada uno puede tener lo que quiere :3_**

 ** _ACLARANDO ESO, PUEDEN HACER SUS PEDIDOS!!!!_**

 ** _Nos vemos despues._**

 ** _Bye Bye_**


	4. No fue mi intencion

**_HOLISSSSSSS :3_**

 ** _Pues aqui el primer pedido, y va dedicado a:_**

 ***natis** **tmnt**

 **Espero te guste y gracias por tu comentario.**

 ** _Es un one-short fraternal :3 de leo y mikey_**

 ** _DISFRUTEN!!!_**

NO FUE MI INTENCION

Era un dia normal en la alcantarilla, especificamente, en el hogar de nuestros queridos heroes.

Una tortuga de bandana naranja, estaba sentada en el sofa, leyendo una historieta.

Su hermano de morado, de seguro estaba en su laboratorio, el de rojo, de seguro en su cuarto, y el de azul entrenando.

Hace un rato habia terminado el progama favorito de su hermano de azul, y por eso habia vuelto al doyo para entrenar.

Se estaba aburriendo, habia pensado en ir con alguno de sus hermanos, pero pensandolo bien no.

Donnie de seguro lo sacaria del laboratorio, rapha no estaria para juegos y leo lo haria entrenar o meditar.

Pues no tenia nada que hacer.

Se levanto y fue en direccion a su cuarto, hasta que algo lo hizo parar.

La puerta del cuarto de su hermano de azul estaba entre abierta.

Penso que tal vez a su hermano se le habia olvidado cerrar y como buen hermano que era, fue a hacerle el favor de cerrarle la puerta.

Algo lo detubo, vio el interior del cuarto de su hermano, penso que tal vez podria entrar...

¡NO!

Era de muy mala educacion, no lo haria.

¡Al diablo! lo hizo .-. ( ** _loze haman ha zu narradora xD_** )

Aww era muy lindo lo que tenia leo en un velador al lado de su cama.

Una foto en la que estaban ellos cuatro.

Leo en verdad queria a sus hermanos.

Lo tomo entre sus manos, sonrio alegre. Lo dejo de nuevo en el velador.

Pero cuando se da la vuelta...

 **¡Crack!**

 _Oh demonios..._

¡Que tonto fue!

Esta vez si lo reprendian.

Sin querer no acomodo como deberia la foto, y esta cayo sin mas, rasgandose a la mitad.

EN LA NOCHE

Cuatro tortugas patrullaban por los techos, pendientes de lo que sucedia en las calles de Nueva York.

Pero una de ellas tenia su cabeza en otro lado.

-mikey, te vez mas distraido que de costumbre, ¿estas bien?-pregunto leo.

-...-mikey se quedo callado-miren! los dragones purpura!-todo el mundo le puso atencion a donde señalaba y efectivamente, ahi estaban los dragones purpuras.

No tuvieron mas que ir a atacar, leo se quedo con la duda.

YA EN LA GUARIDA

Aparte de la intervencion de los dragones purpura, el resto del patrullaje habia sido aburrido.

Todos estaban en sus respectivas actividades, mikey salia de la cocina, hasta que...

-hey! mikey, no me respondiste a mi pregunta-dijo leo a un costado de el, como saliendo de la nada.

Mikey quedo mudo, ¡¿Acaso lo estaba esperando?!

-SI DONNIE AHI VOY!!!-fue corriendo al laboratorio de su hermano.

¿Okey?

Eso fue raro.

- _no escuche que donnie lo llamara-_ penso como si ese fuera el problema.

En otra ocacion en el entranamiento, mikey estaba tan desconcentrado que recibio una buena derrota, cortecia de la tortuga temperamental.

Por un total de 2 dias mikey se la paso huyendo y evadiendo a leo, mientras que este ya se estaba cansando de eso.

Una noche mikey estaba jugando con gatito helado en la nevera.

Un momento antes de ir a dormir.

Cuando se despidio del gatito cerro la nevera, cuando estaba saliendo de la cocina no se esperaba a quien estaria en frente.

-mikey quiero hablar contigo-dijo leo decidido.

Mikey trago saliva.

-mañana ¿si?, ahora tengo sueño-fingio un bostezo e iba a salir de ahi lo antes posible.

-mikey, estoy preocupado, estas mas desconcentrado que nunca, no me hablas, me evades y aparte me mientes-le respondio leo-te ordeno que me digas la verdad-

-s-solo...-no termino porque empujo a leo y se fue corriendo a su habitacion, encerrandose.

Wow.

Esa no se lo esperaba.

¿Que le pasaba a su hermanito?

Leo se acerco a su habitacion y toco la puerta.

Nada.

Estaba por tocar otra vez cuando escucho un sollozo.

-ahi no, no llores-penso leo.

Leo no dudo y entro a la habitacion.

-mikey, ¿te encuentr-

No termino porque recibio un almuadaso en la cara.

-¡VETE!-le tira otra almuada.

Leo la atrapa.

-mikey, ¿que te sucede?-se sienta junto a el.

-s-solo, s-si te lo digas t-te vas a enojar-le dijo medio llorando.

-te prometo que no, ahora dime-

-p-pues hace unos dias entre a tu cuarto y sin querer rompi tu foto de nosotros-paro un momento-lo siento, no fue mi intencion.

-aw mikey, no es para tanto, no te pongas asi, no era para preocuparse-

-ya lo se... es solo que ultimamente estoy causanso muchos problemas... y los estoy molestando mucho...-comienza a lagrimar-s-siento q-que por mi, y-ya no me van a q-querer-suelta en llanto otra vez.

-mikey...-lo abraza- nunca vamos a dejar de quererte, eres un solesito para nosotros, yo siempre te voy a querer-le sonrie-nunca vuelvas a pensar eso de nuevo-lo apega mas contra el, apoyando su cabeza en la de mikey, mientras que mikey se acurrucuba en su pecho.

-gracias leo-

-y sobre la foto, siempre podemos todos juntos volver a sacernos una-

-gracias...-se queda callado por un momento-¿te podrias quedar a dormir?-le hace sus tipicos ojos de cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia.

Leo no pudo soportar esa carita y termino por rendirse.

-bien-le sonrie y se acuesta con el, lo mantiene pegado a su cuerpo y le besa la frente-duerme bien hermanito-

-tu tambien leo-se duerme.

Es increible como una persona puede auyentar tus temores.

Porque no importa cuanto te equivoques.

La familia, es la familia.

Y nunca te van a dejar de querer por un simple error.

 ** _Y que tal?_**

 ** _Descuide mundo, que aun quedan pedidos, y tendran lo que quieran._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado!_**

 ** _SE DESPIDE!_**

 ** _Bye bye_**


	5. Eres mio

**_Helloooooooo!_** ** _Aqui me reporto para otro pedido :3_**

 ** _Este cap va dedicado a:_**

 ***Jamizell Jaess** **Jinx**

 **De acuerdo señorita su orden ya esta en camino xD** **, lo hize con mucho cariño :3**

 ** _Espero te guste :3_**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_**

 ** _ESTE ONE-SHORT CONTIENE YAOI, SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GENERO, NO LO LEAS._**

 ** _CONTIENE LEMON._**

 ** _Un one-short de leo x mikey (leoangelo)_**

 ** _DISFRUTEN!!!_**

ERES MIO

Una noche normal en la granja, despues de haber pasado por la invacion krang, todos los mutantes a los que enfretaron, y actualmente a la quimera ** _(no se como se escribe :'v)._**

Todos se encontraban dentro de la casa, era tarde, probablemente todo el mundo este durmiendo.

Excepto dos tortugas.

Leonardo, desde que habia despertado, se habia quedado en la habitacon en la que se quedaba mikey.

Luego de lo ocurrido con la quimera su pierna habia mejorado, y podria decirse que ya estaba en condiciones para pelear.

Dentro de la habitacion podian escucharse muchas risas, provenientes del ninja de naranja.

Hace un buen rato, cuando deberian de estar durmiendo, los dos estaban jugando y recientemente el mayor le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-jajajajaj l-leo p-para jajaja-se moria de risa el de bandana naranja.

Aun con todo eso, su risa no lograba traspasar las paredes del cuarto.

Luego de unos segundos mas su azulado hermano lo dejo ir.

-tu no te aguantas nada-dijo el de azul riendo.

-ya calla!-el de naranja le dio un ligero golpe a su hermano. **_(cof, cof, tsundere, cof, cof Ok ya me callo .-.)_**

-¿y ahora que hize?-respondio el de azul riendo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-nada, nada, leonardo-le respondio serio pero luego se hecho a reir.

-¿okey?-le dijo leo aun riendo pero un tanto confundido.

Nadie podria entender a este par de locos.

-bueno, basta de risa, ¿que hora es?, creo que ya es tarde-le pregunto el pecoso a su lider.

-creo que las 12:00 AM-le respondio leo.

Leo se lo quedo mirando, un habito tierno que tenia era contar las pecas de su novio antes de dormir.

Y si, eso era lo que eran, novios.

Incluso lo eran antes de la invacion krang, una relacion secreta en sueño para dos adolecentes enamorados.

Y aunque deberian dormir, la mente de leonardo tenia otra cosa en mente.

Estaba embobado, pues ahora era mucho mas lo que queria con su pecosito.

La ultima vez que habian tenido intimidad habia sido antes de la invacion, y podria decirse que despues de tanto tiempo la desesperacion de volver a tener a su pequeño a su merced era mucha.

Su pequeño ya se habia quitado sus protecciones para dormir, y el decidio copiar su accion.

Leonardo se levanto y cerro la puerta con seguro, luego se acerco a su hermanito el cual estaba sentado en la cama, el se sento a su lado.

El pecoso solo le sonrio.

El le devolvio la sonrisa.

-¿que pasa leito?-le pregunto mikey viendo como su hermano se le quedaba mirando.

-nada, ¿que crees que me pasa?-le sonrio coqueto.

-y pues no lo se, por eso pregunto-le respondio obvio.

Leo se rio, no conocia sus intenciones.

-¿quieres saber que me pasa?-se acerco a su rostro.

-sipi!-le sonrie inocente.

Leo nego con la cabeza divertido.

De repente, de un momento para otro, leo une sus labios con los de su niño.

Mikey abrio los mucho los ojos, pero luego entendio las intenciones de su lider hacia el, asi que solo se dejo llevar, cerrando los ojos.

Leo tenia sus manos puestas en las mejillas de su pecoso, acariciando sus pecas, manteniendolo cerca de su cuerpo a cada momento.

A leonardo le encantaba los lobios del de naranja, los saboreaba hasta ya no poder, y podria jurar en su sano juicio que los labios del niño sabian a a azucar.

Otra razon por la cual no queria separarse.

Fue bajando sus manos de las mejillas del menor, pasando por el cuello, los hombros y los costados del plastron del contrario hasta terminar en su cintura.

Mikey ya hechizado por el momento, poso sus brazos en el cuello de su hermano mayor.

Leo mordio el labio inferior del niño caunsandole asi un gemido ahogado.

Un gemido que volvio loco a leonardo.

Sintiendose desesperado por querer escuchar mas.

Volvio a morderle el labio inferior, haciendo que gimiera de nuevo, pero esta vez, aprovechando la oportunidad, metio su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su amado.

Saboreando esa boca que ya conocia mas que nadie, mientras que el menor se derretia cada vez que sus lenguas se tocaban.

Mientras, leo bajaba aun mas sus manos, hasta llegar a los muslos de su pequeño, los cuales empezo a acariciar, mientras que mikey se moria en gemidos.

Sabiendo de antemano que esa zona era una de las mas sensibles del cuerpo del pequeño.

Mikey estaba mas sonrojado que nunca, sintiendo como leo acariciaba sus muslos, mientras lo besaba.

Solo cuando el aire ya no era suficiente se separaron lentamente, una fina linea de saliva uniendo sus labios.

Leo abrio los ojos mirando a su pequeño.

Sonriendo juguetonamente, con sus manos aun en las piernas sensibles del pequeño, fue echandolo en la cama por completo, mientras que mikey se sonrojaba mas por las acciones del mayor.

-¿q-que p-piensas hacer?-ay como odiaba el tartamudeo de su voz, no importa cuanto lleven de novios, nunca se dejaria de comportar como un niño timido.

Pero la realidad era que ese tartamudeo volvia loco a leonardo.

El mayor puso sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de su pecoso sobre el colchon.

Leo se acerco al oido del pequeño, deslizando sus labios por su piel.

-¿que piensas que te voy a hacer?-le susurro con deseo.

Mikey no se atrevio a responder, sospechaba la respuesta.

Leo deslizo sus labios por su piel hasta llegar a su cuello, comenzando a dejar suabes besos.

Tampoco esta de mas decir que sabia que el cuello de su niño era otra parte sensible para el pecoso.

Unos pequeños besos cuidadosamente colocados en su cuello, y tendria al niño a su merced.

- _ah~ l-leo~_ -gimio el menor por sentir esos besos en su cuello.

Leo se alejo de su cuello y volvio a su oido.

-¿sabes? amo tus gemidos, quiero escuchar mucho mas-le susurro deseoso, volvio a su cuello y esta vez comenzo a pasar su lengua.

- _l-leo~ ah~ c-continua~_ -no paraba de gemir.

-sigue gimiendo mi nombre mi pequeño-le susurro en su cuello, quedando sin aliento por cada sonido que mikey hacia.

El comenzo a morder su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas, marcando lo que es suyo.

Luego comenzando a dejar chupones, saboreando su deliciosa piel.

- _arg~ L-LEO~! n-no par-ah~-_ sentia que en cualquier momento no podria mas, le encantaba la cantidad de placer que estaba sintiendo.

Leo comenzo a bajar sus labios, pasando por todo el cuerpo de su niño hasta llegar a sus piernas.

Comenzo a besarlas y lamerlas y morderlas, mientras mikey no dejaba de gemir.

De repente se detiene y va a la cara de mikey besandole la frente.

- _ **eres mio** mi pecosito~_-dijo para luego ir a sus labios y besarlos de manera suave y cariñosa.

Mikey acepta el beso con mucho gusto, ya sabiendo lo que venia.

Comenzando a sentir un ligero dolor en su entrepierna, señal de que leo lo estaba tomando de nuevo, seguia concentrado en besar a leo para no pensar en el dolor.

Digamos que aunque leo ya se lo haya hecho mas de una vez aun le dolia.

Leo se separo suavemente de sus labios.

-¿ya esta bien pecosito?-le pregunto suave.

Mikey solo asintio.

Leo empezo a empujar suave para no hacerle daño mientras que mikey lanzaba uno que otro gemido.

- _l-leito~ ah~ v-ve mas r-rapido~-_ dios como amaba que lo llamara de esa manera, no pudo evitar hacer lo que le dijo.

- _apretado como siempre mi pequeño~_ -dijo deseoso.

- _t-tu eres muy g-grande~_ -respondia mientras se quedaba sin aliento.

Mikey no evito gemir y gritar de placer cuando leo aumento el ritmo.

Gritando su nombre a los altos cielos.

- _l-leo~ y-yo~me~_ -no termino como el se corria al igual que leo.

Leo salio de el y se acosto a su lado, tapandolo con una sabana.

Mikey solo se acurruco junto a el

-te amo mi pecosito-lo atrajo en un abrazo.

-yo tambien te amo leito-le dijo dulce, dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Leo solo se rio ante su accion.

- ** _eres mio~_** _mi bombon de azucar~_ -le dijo con ese tono seductor mientras lo miraba con deseo- _quisiera tocarte asi todos lo_ _s dias_ -

-leo! pervertido! . -dijo chillando.

Leo se rio una vez mas.

-y volvio mi niño tsundere-volvio a su sonrisa cariñosa.

-callate!-le pega en la cabeza.

-¿y ahora que hize?-lo dice mientras rie.

En el momento leo no puede evitar poner sus manos en los muslos de su niño, atrayendolo contra su pecho, debajo de la sabana.

-leo te estoy vigilando, cuidadito con esas manos -.- -le dice entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿que acaso no puedo tocar a mi novio?-le pregunta divertido.

-hay veces que eres cariñoso y me acaricias cuando duermo, pero otras veces eres muy pervertido -.- asi que cuidadito donde terminan esas manos-le advierte serio, pero luego muestra una sonrisa.

-amm okey-se rie-me asegurare de resistir a mis tentaciones-

-mas te vale-bosteza-y yo creo que me voy a dormir-cierra los ojos.

-okay mi pequeño, yo te protejo de los aliens-le dice jugueton.

Mikey abre un ojo para mirarlo-si me llevan, ya no me tocas, asi que me cuidas eh-sonrie y vuelve a pegar el ojo.

-que horror!-finge espanto-eso no pasara!-se acerca a mikey-duerme bien mi amor-y le un corto beso en los labios.

Mikey bosteza-y tu-se duerme.

Leo lo mira con ternura.

-te amo-

 ** _Que tal?_**

 ** _en verdad espero que te haya gustado_**

Jamizell Jaess Jinx

 ** _Y a los demas que siquen este libro._**

 ** _Y contestando a la pregunta de_**

 ***natis tmnt**

 **Si, pueden pedir mas one-shorts, pero uno a la vez y tienen que esperar a recibirlo para pedir otro.**

 ** _Y BUENO GENTE_**

 ** _NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE PEDIDO!!!!_**

 ** _Bye bye_**


End file.
